


The Hangover

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The band went to Vegas for bachelor's party. They got drunk. And what could be worst than woke up with a hangover?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by The Hangover movie (mostly the first movie).

“No!!!!” Everybody screamed at the same time in the living room. Their voices were boomed through the entire suite. 

 

“What, what happened?” Liam asked turning around in 360 degrees looking at his friends who were already on the floor, lying on their stomach while covering their ears. What did he do? “What did I do?” Liam asked and raised his arms in frustration. Suddenly he saw it. In his right hand, he was holding a gun. What the hell? He quickly dropped the gun like it was hot. 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Liam freaked. How in the hell did he possessed a gun? After the gun was dropped, all of them stood and sighed in relief. Liam kicked the gun away and it stuck in the slit space between the couch and the floor.

 

“We don’t know man, all of us woke up in a freaky situation,” Louis said, shuddered. He looked at Zayn who shuddered as well. Both of them woke up next to each other on the queen bed, completely naked and that was when they screamed like a little girl caught by her parents shaving her armpit’s hair. Yes, they were screaming exactly like that. After several curses and grunts, they found boxers nearby and wore them before went out to the living room to find the others. 

 

“What’s your point? And why does you guys wearing the matching boxers?” Niall asked, curiously looking at boxers worn by two of his best friends. 

 

“What?” Zayn looked down horrifically. He then looked at Louis’s and frowned. His boxer had a word _‘Just’_ across it while Louis had the word, _‘Married.’_ What. The. Fuck?

 

“Urm, Zayn,” Louis started nervously. He was so confused. He did not own the boxer and he knew Zayn did not too. 

 

“Shut up, Louis. I also don’t know.” Zayn snapped. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his face. God, what the hell happened? He leaned back and his back was met with a hard stick and when he looked closely at it, it was a shiny cheerleader stick that they always use during cheerleading session. How the hell did he knew that? Let's just say, cheerleading movies were his guilty pleasure. 

 

“Why is this thing here? And Nialler, why the fuck your hair is bleached with pink colour? And why are you wearing cheerleader uniform?” Zayn asked, after he finally saw his best friend. He was so caught up with his situation and the gun incident just now, he did not notice the state Niall was in properly. 

 

“Huh?” Niall asked, confused before he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a tank top with the word _‘Go Rangers’_ across the chest and he also wore the mini skirt with leggings down until his toes. He looked like a tinkerbell! He looked up again to see his friends bit back their laughter. He ran to the nearest mirror to see his hair and he nearly fainted when he saw his hair was completely in a bright pink colour. “What. The. Fuck. Happened. Last. Night.?” He screamed in front of the mirror. 

 

Harry chuckled when he heard Niall screamed. In the band, nobody messed with their hair. And nobody talked about each other’s hair. It was their rules. Shaking his head, he sat down beside Zayn on the couch. He picked up some trashes on the coffee table when suddenly the reflection on the table caught him off guard. 

 

“Liam, since when did your face look exactly like me?” Harry asked. He saw the bald reflection on the table but instead of Liam’s face, the bald head had his face. He tried not to freak out. But the next moment when Liam’s face appeared on the reflection, completely bald as usual, Harry screamed. 

 

“Why the fuck my head is bald like you?!” Harry screamed, pointing his finger at Liam. Liam just shrugged and smiled at him amusingly. Harry turned to look at Zayn and Louis who snickered at his expense. “And why in the hell you guys didn’t tell me anything just now?” Harry exploded. He was not expected that. He woke up in the closet when he heard Zayn and Louis screamed. The next thing he knew, they were down on the floor hiding from Liam’s gun. That must be why he did not realize about his hair. 

 

“Chill, Lil Harry, everyone is still confused,” Niall said and plopping down on the other couch. Five of them looked at each other and sighed. This was messed up. This was supposed to be the innocent trip to Vegas to celebrate Greg’s bachelor party since he’d be getting married next weekend. They arrived at Vegas the day before and went to the bar after dinner. And the next thing they knew, they woke up in their suite, completely had no idea about what happened the night before. 

 

“Wait, what is that?” Louis pointed at the small black thing under the coffee table. “It’s Greg’s video camera.” Harry answered when his hand reached the thing. 

 

“Fuck! Where’s Greg?” Zayn asked, stood up and began searching the suite. All of them also did the same. After half an hour searching and dialing for Greg, all of them reached nothing. 

 

“Damn! We have to find Greg! Linzi will kill me if Greg goes missing for the wedding,” Niall shrieked. Not to mention, his parents would also kill him for losing his big brother on his bachelor party. 

 

“We’ll find him, Ni. Okay. Let’s see what’s in the camera first, probably have a clue where the hell is Greg,” Liam reasoned in a calm manner. 

 

All of them sat back on the couches and started to play the tape in the recorder. 

 

“Hi. Greg here. We’re at Vegas, baby!” And the camera turned into everyone’s faces where they waved and grinned stupidly into the camera and they were at the hotel lobby. That was when they just arrived at Vegas. The camera turned black and was on again with shaking images. They heard everyone laughed and the camera then shot at the group of cheerleaders on the stage and the camera was then zoom to one group with complete pink hairs and glitters all over their body. 

 

“Fuck! Was that me??!!” Niall screamed in horror as he finally saw the group closely. His band mates laughed and nodded. They stopped when Niall shot them a death glare. After the recording of full performance of the cheerleading, the tape was abruptly stopped and word ‘error’ was displayed on the screen. 

 

“Shit! How are we supposed to know what was happened after that.” Harry whined. 

 

“We have to clear up this mess, guys,” Zayn said. “Maybe we should start with the cheerleaders,” he suggested and everyone nodded. Zayn stood up and started to walk to the main door when suddenly Niall shrieked. "Are you going to go out like that?!" Zayn stopped abruptly and looked down at his appearance. Apparently, he was only wearing a boxer. Turning around, he gave his friends a sheeping smile smile. "Kinda forgot. Let's go get change first."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really want to know if I should go with this story or not? Your feedbacks are highly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
